


【米英／國人組】似是而非／This, Or Else

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [55]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設米英，國人組相關。「她當時挺直著身軀，頭仰得很高，對我說：『美國，人人生而平等是個很宏大的承諾，你的步伐邁得很快，但還是沒能帶上所有人。』美國認真地回想當時的情形，眼神有些複雜：「明明是個看起來很瘦小的婦人，但那種氣勢，就像很有威嚴的媽媽在苛責鬧事的青少年一樣。」－「他隔著病房玻璃看到我的時候，用嘴型說了句『嗨，老朋友』。我對他說『生日快樂』的時候，他還笑了。那個表情，就跟當年一模一樣。」英國人説完抬起臉，雙眼比先前潤澤了幾分。－「如果是我的話，也想在最後的時候見到你啊。」他拉著他的手穿過那迷霧。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 6





	【米英／國人組】似是而非／This, Or Else

**似是而非／This, Or Else**

他很少在清晨時分走在華盛頓D.C.的街道上。周圍是沒有陽光且被霧氣籠罩的單調建築物，走上天橋時，一眼就能看到墻角那些暗綠色的、濕漉漉的苔蘚。

因爲人煙稀少而顯得格外空曠的空間裡，皮鞋踏上階梯仿佛能聽到一小片迴聲。

天橋過道上的霧氣比在平地顯得更濃鬱，兩邊整齊排列的鐵欄杆像是一眼望不到盡頭，欄杆之上加了額外的防護網，仿佛是在抗衡著那股壓抑，預防有人走在這裡時指不准什麽時候就冒出來的、從高處一躍而下的衝動。

英國在過道上隨意找了一處欄杆靠上去，往凍得有點僵的指尖呼了口氣。明明才九月份，呼出的二氧化碳竟然在空氣中形成了肉眼可見的白霧——現在的氣候確實比過去異常了不少。

他駐足沒多久，便有一陣「噔咚、噔咚」的脚步聲從遠及近傳來，快速且有力。

英國人淡然地抬起眼睛，直到美國人的身影終於變得清晰起來，他才微微笑了：「好久沒看到你穿這件外套了。」那件毛領空軍夾克顯然是美國青年最喜歡的衣服，儘管已經有些年頭，但深棕色的皮質料很耐舊，即便上方有些深深淺淺的劃痕，但仍能最大限度地保持帥氣和乾净。

「倒是你，居然已經穿上風衣，還戴了圍巾。」美國在英國幾步開外停下脚步，上下打量著英國的衣裝，卡其色的長風衣、下方是一絲不苟的黑色西裝，以及和風衣顔色相配的格子圍巾。

「直升機螺旋槳颳起來的風可是很猛的。」英國人仍舊靠在欄杆上，在美國再次邁步走到他面前時，他從風衣口袋裡拿出手帕，在年輕國家略潮濕的腦門上抹了一把：「這是汗，還是霧氣？」

「都有吧，」美國隨意地回答，他雖然是跑過來的，但氣息並不亂，「你今天到得真早啊，還以為按直升機排班起碼還有兩個小時才到。」

「航班提前抵達了，直升機從凌晨就在停機坪上等候，然後就將我們運送到白宮了。然後他們告訴我可以等明天閉門會議再出面。於是我就——自由了。」 英國人說「自由」時嘴角帶了點嘲弄的弧度。

「哈哈，他們也是這麽對我說的。今天畢竟……是那種日子。」

英國看見美國的眼神飛快地閃爍了一下，他接著解釋：「反正離國會山的距離不算太遠，我就拜托白宮特勤處的人開車送我來這附近了。」

「難得你會開口請他們做事，」美國一臉玩味，身體也靠上了天橋欄杆，「其實可以直接讓他們停在最高法院外面。」

「我來之前看了下直播畫面，一大早就來參加瞻禮儀式的人已經不少，而且還是……」英國挑了挑眉毛，慢吞吞地說，「這種病毒蔓延的時期。」

「我們又不會生病，」美國聳了聳肩，「你只是不喜歡人群而已。」

「……儀式什麽時候結束？」

「會持續到午夜，很多國民都是工作結束後才來。」

「對象是德高望重的大法官，那種規模的瞻禮儀式未免樸素，而且太隨意了，」英國瞥了眼美國的穿著，大概是覺得這樣的評價多少有些刻薄且不合時宜，很快地補了句，「不過……足夠肅穆。」

美國看上去不太在意的樣子：「跟你看慣的那些皇家儀式比起來，我這裡大概什麽東西都顯得很隨意吧。」

英國悄悄鬆了口氣，但仍下意識地翻了個白眼：「你這邊是『尤其』隨意。當然也有『隨意』的好處，沒那麽多……束縛。」

「哈哈，這是趁機發表對皇室那些規矩的不滿嗎？」

「哼……」英國沒有否認，抿了抿嘴唇，轉移了話題，「倒是你，這麼急急忙忙地從會場那邊跑過來，就這麼想見到我嗎？」

「我說是的話，你打算給我什麽獎勵呢。」美國擡起手，在英國有點冰涼的臉頰上蹭了一下。

英國也不回避，側臉貼上青年寬厚的手掌：「……真的沒關係嗎？這樣就離開了。」熒綠色的眼睛一陣閃爍，明顯意有所指。

「今天是開放給公衆的儀式，我只是隔遠看看而已。想對她說的話，以前都說過了。」

英國凝視著美國那雙被周圍灰色景象映射成鈷藍色的眼睛，低聲說：「……那就好。」

他們一直站得很近，但直到這時，美國才張開雙臂給了他一個結實的擁抱，近得他能聞見年輕國家身上淡淡的檸檬香——哦，似乎還有點消毒酒精的味道，以及他最熟悉的、無限大的溫暖。

「我想你了，英國。」

「……嗯。」

－

……

「説起來，我以爲你不會跟那些大法官有太多交情。」英國的手臂懶散地撐在天橋欄杆上。在防護網和霧氣的阻隔下，最高法院的方向根本分辨不清。

像他們這樣的所謂「國家的人類形態」，受歷史、文化、國民性以及他們自身的意志影響，自然有著跟各自政府打交道的方式，也會有各自喜好和厭煩來往的政客或國民或其他人事物。

像美國那樣的，最常出沒的地方終究是權力中心的白宮和軍事力核心的五角大樓，至於參議院和衆議院所在的國會山，因爲實在人多眼雜，他並不怎麽常出現，而因為司法流程繁瑣寡淡的最高法院，就去得更少了。

「確實沒有太多交情。跟RGB見面的次數，這麽多年來也不過三、四次吧。」美國用著那被國民廣爲接受的英文縮寫稱呼瞻禮儀式上的遺體主人，語氣很是平淡。

英國斜眼看了看他：「……但卻很認真地，私人和公開的瞻禮儀式都去了。」

美國揚起嘴角笑了笑：「因爲那是個很有意思的女性啊，就想再看看她。」

「第一次見面的時候她才剛當上大法官，身高才到我這邊。」美國在自己肋骨的位置比劃了下，英國咕噥了句「那位女性應該沒有那麽矮小吧……」，年輕國家接著說，「她當時挺直著身軀，頭仰得很高，對我說：『美國，人人生而平等是個很宏大的承諾，你的步伐邁得很快，但還是沒能帶上所有人。』」

「……」

美國認真地回想當時的情形，眼神有些複雜：「明明是個看起來很瘦小的婦人，但那種氣勢，就像很有威嚴的媽媽在苛責鬧事的青少年一樣。」

「美利堅合眾國」這個名稱，在不同的環境下蘊含著各自層次複雜的意味。在最高法院，那是無數次被標記在訴訟文件上「原告」或「被告」位置的一方，與之相對的另一方曾有罪無可赦的恐怖份子，有在職或過往的政府官僚和地方政客，有貪婪沒有止境的財閥，還有更多振臂高呼、爭取各自權力的普通國民。

那些可以一生留任最高法院的大法官們，大部分都知曉這個金髮藍眼青年作為「美利堅合眾國」的存在，但少有人會因此在審議和判決中加入多餘的考量——「美利堅合眾國」敗訴的案件，實在不勝枚舉。

英國看著美國難得有些無奈的表情，微微笑了起來：「這不是很好嗎，你的國度需要更多能直接挑戰你的女性。」

美國當然注意到了英國臉上那顯而易見的戲謔，他伸手抹了下年長國家被霧氣濡濕了一點的前髮：「……當然她說的不算錯，女性能投票也不過一百年的事情。」

英國還挺中意這個小動作，眯了眯眼睛：「手持法律武器的女性啊——讓我想起你總拿來炫耀的自由女神了，捧著寫有《獨立宣言》的法律小冊子，高舉著火炬。」他説完輕哼了一聲。

「畢竟是法國大費周章送來的獨立一百年紀念禮物，當然很有象徵意義，」美國故意俯身蹭了下英國的肩膀，「你不會還惦記著這個吧？」。

「……我才沒那麽狹隘，」英國被青年那一蹭差點崴到脚，他瞪了美國人一眼，正色說道：「我是在讚揚，在你這算不上『資深』的歷史裡，有過不少偉大的女性。」

「哦，她聽到你這麽説會很高興的，得到了有深——厚——法律根基的國家的認可。」美國拉長了語調，聲音恢復了過去的洪亮。

清晨的霧暫時依然未散，這天並沒有特別行程安排的兩人開始沿著階梯慢慢走下天橋。

美國人看了下轉彎處的路標，直接拉起英國的手，往國會山和白宮的方向走：「那麽你呢？眼角有點發紅，難道是因爲太想我了嗎？」説完故意狡黠地眨了下眼。

英國愣了愣，咕噥了句：「……又在胡説八道。」他以爲那點細微的痕跡應該不至於被發現的。

「在這種大清晨，特地一個人在外面呆了那麽久，」美國人張開手掌，手指和英國人的交叉扣在一起，「就算是你，也有些奇怪吧。」

英國心裡腹誹「什麽叫『就算是我』」和「這哪裡奇怪了」，然而不得不承認美國人這方面的敏銳直覺——也正是得益於對方的這種敏銳，他們兩人的關係才有可能在自己兩百年的猶豫和踟躕中，被推進到如今這樣的程度。

英國人深呼吸了下，再開口時嗓子竟帶了點顫音：「……來這裡之前，參加了一場有點特別的生日派對。」

「嗯。」

「深夜時分，在皇家倫敦醫院的重症加護室，隔著病房玻璃向一位100歲老人祝賀他『生日快樂』……聽起來很諷刺吧？」

美國安靜地邁著脚步，英國繼續說：「在這個世界上活過了100年……他這一生，算是見過我的很多面貌了。」

「當時病情如何？」

「那種狀況下，還能認得出他的兒孫，而且起碼不會覺得疼痛……不過曾孫和寵物狗的樣子都不認得了。」

「哦……畢竟那些算是很『新』的事件了吧。」

英國挑了挑嘴角：「那個人你也見過的。算下來……七十多年前吧？我們都在埃及前綫的時候。他是參謀長的副手，特地幫你們這群吵吵鬧鬧的美國人拉來了一小車的可樂。」

「哈哈，似乎是有那麽一回事。」美國確實記不清楚了，他認真打量了下英國的側臉，瘦削的青年略垂著眼睛，神態平靜。

「他隔著病房玻璃看到我的時候，用嘴型說了句『嗨，老朋友』。我對他說『生日快樂』的時候，他還笑了。那個表情，就跟當年一模一樣。」英國人説完抬起臉，雙眼比先前潤澤了幾分。

「……後來呢？」美國問。

英國輕咬了下嘴唇：「……在來的直升機上收到通知，說他已經去世了。」

「一百年份的生日，發生在離世的那天，很難得了。」

「……」

「人類那種血肉分離的誕生過程，跟我們還真是不一樣啊。」美國淡然地說。

無論是英國這樣擁有上千年歷史的國家，或是更年輕的美國這樣將歷史壓縮至幾百年運行的，那些所謂屬於他們的「國慶日」、「誕生日」、「獨立日」，都不曾是他們實際出現於這世間的時刻，不過是那個時期的當權者或國民順勢決定、並賦予含義的日子罷了——人類似乎總是需要那些含義。他們的生命比作爲國家的美國或英國或其他國家都短暫太多，一生裡會有許多遺憾、許多不滿足，成長過了一定的閾值，就開始走向衰老和死亡，並見證終點。

「他們的生命那樣短暫，又脆弱……確實跟我們不一樣。」英國囁嚅著回答。

年長國家活的時間已經足夠長，他見識過多如繁星的生和死，凡人和偉人，在終結的時候並沒有太多不同。他並不因爲國民生命的消逝而難過，更多的是無可避免的傷感，和一絲無奈。

幾百年前他曾經以爲，作爲國家，這漫長的年月會讓他對生或死愈發淡漠，會讓心中的憐憫和多愁善感變得稀有……然而偶爾、真的只是偶爾，他會覺得能夠在親愛的人的注視下走向衰老和死亡，走到生命盡頭，最終讓他人寫下判決和墓志銘——那是作爲國家的他們難能擁有的、幾乎帶有一絲奢侈的待遇。

國家的消亡，大多只會成爲歷史記載上的恥辱印記，被重點標記成時代的輸家、當成其他國家發展前行汲取教訓的素材，他們曾真實存活的面貌和情感，在人們的口中和筆下變得模糊且無用。

那些自詡生命力活躍的國家，也無可避免地在時代中被國民意志推搡著，前進三步又退後兩步，然後看著那些國民們在這變動中慢慢逝去。

「正因爲短暫，才特別珍貴啊。」美國停下脚步，將英國撈了過來，面對面站著，「而且他挺幸運的，在最後能再見到你，能被你這樣掛念。」

「說什麽幸運……」

「如果是我的話，也想在最後的時候見到你啊。」美國人的語氣輕描淡寫，卻讓英國瞬間僵在了原地。

「……你、……」年長國家飛快地伸手在美國胸口上拍了下，然後飛快地抹過眼角。他並沒有落淚，只是胸口的傷感讓他的眼眶汎紅，「……笨蛋，別說這種話。」美國這才放心地笑了起來。

作爲國家，他們隨著文明的進步留下了足跡，隨著產業的壯大而不斷發展，隨著國民意識的覺醒去歌頌美德和譴責罪惡，充滿被認真或隨意記錄的、千瘡百孔的歷史。

而作爲國家的人類形態，他們也有著那許多不會被詳細記錄、也因此難能可貴地不被隨意入侵的回憶：有細微的喜悅和無聊的煩惱，有膚淺的認知，有虛榮心，有多愁善感。他們甚至和人類無比相似，無法忍受過於長久的孤獨，渴望著能在這個世間留下回憶和功績，憧憬著情感和羈絆，憧憬著愛。

美國人的雙手扣住英國人的肩膀，凑到對方臉頰旁親了一下，很快將目標轉移到對方略顯蒼白的嘴唇，并給了他一個緩慢又悠長的吻。

兩人唇瓣分開時，他故意用雙手的大拇指抹了下英國人的眼角，然後視綫轉向草坪側面的小路：「從這裡穿過去不是捷徑，但有輛不錯的餐車，咖啡和三明治都很不錯。哦，你不想要咖啡的話，他們也有很好喝的奶昔。」

英國的手指輕觸著被吻得濕潤的嘴唇，小聲回答：「咖啡……也沒什麽不好的。」

這回答讓年輕國家笑得開懷，藍色眼睛瞬間擦亮了一般，厚實的手掌將英國人的手握得更緊。

他拉著他的手穿過那迷霧。

― Fin ―

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 文中的大法官，原型是美國最高法院大法官Ruth Bader Ginsburg，2020年9月去世。很有名的紀錄片專門介紹過她的職業和情感生涯。誠實、充滿智慧、嚴謹、不畏懼，為男女兩性平等的法律權益發聲，能把「臭名昭彰(Notorious)」這詞扭轉成褒義的女性，作爲法律界別的模範啟發和鼓舞了很多美國女性，用行動詮釋「美國」這個理念的人。
> 
> 2\. 想寫一寫米英見過的「生」和「死」中的個別例子，以及不同的國人組關係。


End file.
